Our Love is Forever
by Merna1
Summary: Peyton Sawyer gives birth to Jessie but no one know's who is her father except for Brooke and Chase. Read and follow the drama that follows Jessie's birth.   I'm really bad at Summary's
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything associated with One Tree Hill. **

**Chapter 1**

"She looks so beautiful, can you say Brooke," asked Brooke Davis.

"She's only one day old, Brooke" Peyton Sawyer laughing. Peyton was looking at her newborn baby,Jessie Brooke Sawyer .

" I know, but you never to young to learn new things" answered Brooke looking at her goddaughter," you know she totally looks like you with the blond curls and green eyes"

" I know, they won't be able to tell who the father is"

" Are you sure you don't want him to know that he is Jessie's father?"

" I'm positive, its too soon anyways maybe someday I'll tell him but not now, beside we broke up before I got pregnant and so he probably doesn't love me anymore, and you can't tell anyone that he's the father."

" You know he still loves you, and you know I'll never tell unless you want me to," stated Brooke," but now she has you and me til then"

"Thanks B. Davis"

"Your welcome P. Sawyer"

The girls heard a knock at the door and turned around to at Brooke's boyfriend, Chase Adams.

Chases smiling at them." Hey can I come in."

"Yeah, come in Boyfriend" answered Brooke giving him a kiss.

" I also brought some people with me"

In walked Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Luke, Mouth,Mia, and Julian with gifts and balloons.

"Hey Sawyer how are you and Jess doing," Nathan Scott announced.

" Fine, so what do you guys have in those bags with you?" Peyton eying the pink glittery gift bag in Nathan's hand.

" Pretty outfits for Jessie, " replied Nathan. He showed her a pink little dress with red floors and a baby size Led Zipplen shirt causing everyone and the room to laugh.

"Hey Peyt can I hold her?" questioned Haley Scott.

"Sure, here you go" Peyton carefully handing Jessie to Haley.

"She looks so beautiful, aw she's holding my finger isn't that cute,"

"Ya she is, she looks so much like you P." Mia commenting and everyone nodding," Hales can I hold her now." Mia was taking Jessie from Haley and trying to see if she can figure out who's the father of the newborn baby.

" I know isn't our goddaughter so pretty" Chase asking Brooke.

"Yeah she is, we're totally going to spoil her" Brooke clapping her hands, while thinking of gifts to buy Jessie.

Mouth laughing at Brooke's antics "Hey Peyt, I have to get back at the station and drop Millie at the store so we'll see all of you tomorrow at your house for the party,okay?"

Peyton getting hugs from the both of them." Sure, thanks for coming you guys"

Mouth smiling at Jessie and giving her a kiss on her forehead." No problem and congratulations on Jessie she's lucky to have you has a mother."Mouth and Millie saying goodbye to everyone.

Haley looking at the clock reading three o'clock." Oh we have to go, and pick up Jamie from school but we'll see you and Jessie at the party" kissing both Peyton and the baby and taking Nathan's hand and waving at everyone else and the room.

" I have to go to the bathroom , but I'll be right back," Mia exclaimed " Here you go" handing the baby to Julian who was standing to her right and left the room.

Everyone staring at him to see how he'll react to holding Jessie. Julian smiled at Jessie who was yawning," You did good Peyton she really is a gorgeous baby girl"

Everyone took turns holding Jessie for the next half hour. Mia looking at the clock" We'll I have to go but Haley was my ride so anyone of you guys want to give me lift to Red Bedroom Records?" looking at everyone in the room.

" I will" Lucas pushing himself at the wall. " I have to go anyways but all see everyone tomorrow, and really congratulations on Jessie" giving Peyton a smile.

" Well bye guys" Mia said and following Lucas out the door.

" I have to get going also but I'll see all of you tomorrow at the welcome back party" Julian giving Brooke and Peyton kisses and Chase a handshake and leaving.

" Well that was a little awkward with both Lucas and Julian here" Chase laughing nervous" You don't think they know that one of them is Jessie's dad, right"

" No and were keeping it like that right" questioning both Chase and Brooke whom both nodded. Looking at Jessie who was sleeping in her arms. " All she needs right now is me and her godparents.

" Yeah, and we'll always have your back forever P. Sawyer'' Brooke smiling at the three of them.

'' And if you want to leave Tree Hill we'll totally follow'' Chase joining in," we can get new names and go to L.A, Hawaii or somewhere awesome." causing Brooke and Peyton to giggle.

**So what do you think. My first FanFic. If you have tips, ideas, comments or complaints please tell me. Don't have a Beta reader so sorry for the mistakes. Please review and tell me if you have couples in mind or who should be Jessie's dad. **


	2. Chapter 2

__

__

__

************

Author's Note:

I Don't own One Tree Hill and thx for the reviews{^_^}

Chapter 2

______

**********__************__**

At the Hospital

"Hey Jessie were going home today" Peyton smiling at her baby," you're going to love it"

"Knock Knock can I come in," Chase poking his head through the door.

"Yeah sure where's Brooke?"

"She's home making sure the house is baby proof for Jessie and taking care of the party guests"

"Okay I hope she at least relaxes and takes a break"

"I highly doubt that would happen" both of them laughing.

Taking Jessie from Peyton" Hey Jessie it's me, Uncle Chase"smiling at the baby girl,"are you ready to leave this dump and go home to your own pretty room, sweetheart?"The tip of Jessie's mouth curving up causing Chase and Peyton to laugh." I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright Chase let's get going, before Brooke calls the S.W.A.T team"

" Okay, I'll put Jessie in the baby seat in my car"

______

**_At Peyton's, Brooke's, Chase's, and Jessie's home_**

Opening the door Chase yelled," Honey we're home,"

"Wow, Chase you're so corny"Peyton smiling,"Keep doing that and I'll make sure your not going to spend time with my daughter"

"Hey that not fair and now I'm hurt" Chase trying to stop himself from smiling.

Peyton laughing,"I'm sorry" kissing him on the cheek " do you forgive me?" Chase nodding" Okey dokey" causing both of them to laugh.

" Jesssiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee, your home" Brooke yelling and taking the baby from Chase and giving her a kiss," Everyone's here and totally saw that little make out session" staring at Chase and Peyton with a grin.

"Hey we agreed I get him Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday,"Peyton trying to keep a straight face.

" Yeah, but today is Saturday"

"Okay, but at midnight he's totally mine"

" Hey, I'm right here, and I'm a human being and not a toy" Chase stated making all three of them laugh. " Hey everyone" eyeing the people in the living room, getting a mixture of greetings.

Peyton then got hugged by everyone and Haley,Mia, and Millie and surrounding Jessie and making baby noises with Brooke.

"Hey hey hey no baby noises around my daughter, who doesn't need to listen to terrible sounds only good music, got it" taking Jessie from Brooke.

"Awe look at Sawyer being a mom, but still the old Sawyer I knew when we were little."Nathan smirking.

Peyton curtsying," Why thank you, Nate I'm happy someone noticed."

"You're welcome"

"So, you guys finally arrived lets start the party." Brooke giving a very big smile.

" Okay, "Peyton replied."I'm totally hungry."

"Well I made appetizing food with the help of Haley, so we could eat that now and then just hang out." heading to the dining table come on guys.

"Wow the food looks good, ya'll out did yourselfs with the food" Julian stated looking at the buffalo wings, french fries, fried chicken. lasagana, ceasar salad, and pigs in a blanket.

"Thanks Julian" both Brooke and Haley replied.

Everyone was sitting down and getting their plates ready when they heard the door bell ring. "Hey whose that at the door?" Lucas questioned .

"I don't know, do you know Chase?" Brooke asked and Chase shaking his head." Can you check, baby?"

"Yeah sure" Chase walking to the door,"Hey man, how are you?"

"Baby who is it?" Brooke being confused to who her boyfriend is taliking to at the door.

"Its me Brooke" replied the man who was at the door.

"Chris Keller!" the people who were at the table said.

Peyton got up from her set and ran to Chris's opened arm giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips, making the some of the people at the table either mad, confused, or happy." What are you doing here,Chris?" Peyton confused.

"We'll I was going to be here for Jessie's birth, but I mixed up the dates, so here I am bearing gifts and to see the cutest baby in the world" Chris replied like it was thew most obvious thing in the world why he'd be here at her house.

" What's he doing here,Peyt." Nathan asked angry and holding Haley's hand.

" Wait how does, Chris know about Jessie?" Lucas asked becauses he was mad and confused.

" Well, Peyton and me have been in contact for almost two years seeing each other aleast once a month and she came all the way to Charleston to tell me about it eight months ago and I've always been there for her when she needed me, like those three months of her pregnancy" Chris replied holding Peyton's hand.

Lucas staring at Peyton,"So are you telling me you talk and hang out with that jerk after everything he caused to Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and me, Peyton..."

" Hey wait Lucas." Brooke interrupting Lucas." She's not the only one who talks to Chris, me, Chase and Mia also talk to him," glaring at him for the tone he was using." He's changed and is a good guy, Luke."

"What!" Lucas shouted causing Jessie to cry.

Peyton and Chris hurried to the baby who was sitting on Mia's lap." Let me see her, Mia, awe baby shhh, don't cry baby" Chris said to Jessie after taking her from Mia making Lucas angrier and Julian jealous." Calm down , Mr. Grumpy Pants didn't mean to scare you, Jess" Chris softly said while Brooke and Peyton stared daggers at Luke.

After a couple seconds, Jessie seemed to calm down. " You're amazing with her,Chris" Peyton acknowledged and Brooke and Mia nodding their heads.

" Well I am Chris Keller." Chris replied cockily.

" We'll its good you're here" Mia told him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too, even though you're annoying and cocky" Brooke said matter o giving him a kiss. "So where is the gifts you said you came with?" Brooke asked with a twinkle in her eye."

Chris turned around and pointed to one of the big bags and asked if Chase can get it for him who in turn nodded and got the requested took the bag from Chase after carefully handing Jessie to Peyton. " Well I remember that someone told me they lovveeeeeeee jewerly." eyeing Brooke." so I got that person this." handing Brooke a blue box.

"Oh my gosh, you got me a Tiffany bracelet!"Brooke jumping up and down," Thank you so many times"

" I also got an signed U2 album for my favorite little singer" hanfing the album to Mia who was extremely happy and gave Chris a big hug."I got Chase a Tony Hawke signed skateboard, and I remember the girls telling me about this adorable little boy who loved basketball, so I got him a signed Lakers' basketball and a Laker's jersey(not signed), here you go Jamie" handing it to the boy who was sitting next to Mia.

" Wow this is so cool, thanks dude" Jameie happilly announced and hugged Chris.

"No problem dude, I keep on hearing good things about you from the ladies," making Jamie blush." I also got gifts for Haley and Nathan two front row Cheryl Crow tickets, and I hope you take them as a symbol of how sorry I am and I will not try to hurt a your marriage, and I promise you that." both Haley and Nathan nodded and accepted the gifts gracefully." Alright, hey Julian long time no see I haven't seen you since L.A. how you doing?"

"Good man I'm actually ,making a movie of Lucas's book." Julian proudly told him.

" Congrats man, I also got you a gift, a

bunch of movies I heard was pretty good."

" Thanks man, you didn't really have to."

"No problem, now for my two favorite girls,for Peyton I got you a bunch of cds, an awesome leather jacket and boots to go with it, and a dress." showing them to her.

"OMG its that dress we saw when I was pregnant with Jessie in Miami, you remembered, thank you that means alot to me" Peyton told him and her eyes watering.

" Well you are one of my favorite girls, and for Jess, sweetheart I got you the same dress and jacket but baby size." All the women awed at the miniture sized clothes." I also got a original made shirt( says," I Love Chris Keller"), i hope you like it."

Everyone but one blue-eyed blond boy laughed at the took the clothes after handing Brooke the baby," Thank you, Chris" kissing him on the cheek." Sit down and eat with us"

" Well the Chris Kelller is hungry and the food is amazing, so I'll eat with yall"

"Alright here you go." Peyton handing him a plate filled with food.

Everyone sat down and started to eat, when Nathan asked where is he going to and Brooke answered at the same time sayimg,"Here.'' which caused Nathan,Haley, Lucas, Skillz,Mouth, and Millie to stop eating their food. and stare at the two girls and Chris who has now have Jessie on his lap.

**Ohhhh cliffhanger( I think) what do you think will happen please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

********

A/N: I Do not own One Tree Hill . Thank You for the Reviews please keep them coming. I want to hear what you think even if its negative.

Chapter 3

"What, what do you mean freakin' Chris Keller is going to live here with the both of you," Lucas demand angrily.

Not feeling unnerved by the statement coming from Lucas, Peyton softly told him," Well, technically this is also Chase's and Jessie's home, so he'll be staying with the four of us who don't have a problem with him, lke some people. So, we decided its better for him to stay here instead of a hotel room" Lucas still angry asked where would he sleep. Wiping Jessie's chin, Peyton continued," Well since we have three rooms, one for Brooke and Chase, Jessie's room, and mine, it think it would mean he'll sleep with me, unless he snores, and I know he doesn't, so he'll be staying with me, and anyways, you have no say of who I let stay here."Chris smirked at how what Peyton said had caused Lucas get angrier than he taught was possible.

Getting out of his chair quickly, Lucas inquired, "Are you sleeping with him, Peyton." Everyone gasped at what Lucas was becoming."huh, how many guys are there that might be Jessie's dad?"

Tears were forming, Peyton snapped,"Get out, GET OUT NOW, I don't want to see you anymore, you are to stay away from me and Jessie." Peyton picked up a crying Jessie and left the room leaving everyone with mixed emotions about what just following right after her.

"What the hell Lucas, that was uncalled for, she just gave birth a couple days ago and you go calling her a slut."Nathan demanded. He was angry at what his brother said to Peyton, who was like a sister to him.

Defending himself, "Its Chris Keller, Nate, and besides we were all thinking it, I was just the only one to say it, and I was just saying what everyone was thinking anways," earning himself a slap from a very pissed off Brooke.

"Lucas you better listen to me because I'm not going repeat myself, you better stay away from Peyton, Jessie,and I see you anywhere near us or this house, even where we both work I will not hesitate to call the cops and put you in jail, do you understand me, because what you just said was wrong on so many levels."

Chris tired of how the way Lucas behaved today, spoke out, "You heard her Lucas get out or I will throw you out." Watching Lucas not budge, Chase also got more angrier towards Lucas," Lucas get the hell out now or I will help Chris throw you out of this house."

Seeing how no one was going to come to his aid Lucas left slamming the door on his way out.

__

In Peyton's room

Running after Peyton, Julian kept coming up with ways to hurt Lucas because he couldn't believe that the guy who wrote The Ravens was being a freaking jerk to Peyton. Reaching her room he heard a sobbing Peyton trying to calm Jessie down."Peyton, sweetheart are you okay," not getting any response he entered the room,"Hey, let me help you there, hand me Jessie," starting at the baby's beautiful green eyes, Julian rocked her to sleep for ten minutes before laying her down to sleep on the bed.

" Do you think I'm a slut:

Looking at the girl who he harbored feelings broke his heart to see her cry,"Oh, god no Peyton, you are not a slut and never will be you are an amazing person, you hear me," seeing Peyton nod he continued," just so you know I'll always have your back."

Julian pulled Peyton into a hug,"Thanks Julian you don't know what how much it means to me to have you here."

Hearing people downstairs yelling and the house door slam, he replied. "Its no problem, and you know Jessie is lucky to have you as a mother,right." Seeing Brooke enter the room left to go downstairs.

" are you okay"

" Yeah Brooke just a little sad" answering with a sniff.

" I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to be a such an idiot, if I did I would never have invited him over, you know that right."

Peyton looking at Brooke knowing that she felt responsible about the whole Lucas Scott debacle gave her a hug,"It wasn't your fault , we didn't know he was going to be mean."

"She's right Brooke, its my fault I came here and I knew he hated me, and I'm sorry for ruining the evening" Chris announced from the door with Chase behind him.

Chase knowing Chris was wrong spoke out, " Nah man, its okay you didn't do anything wrong and if you didn't come we would have invited you to come over."

"Yeah Chris, Chase is right you were awesome tonight, bring gifts, saying sweet things, you were nice it was Lucas who was mean by implying I was a slut. Now the whole party was ruined."

"Not exactly," Chase stated, seeing Peyton's confused face he continued," actually everyone except Lucas is downstairs, we told them we were going to see if you were better and wanted to continue the party or not, so do you the food is still good."

"Oh of course let me just put Jessie in her room"

"No, let me handle that you go downstairs and I'll catch up in a bit" Chris picking Jessie up from the bed.

"Okay thanks Chris you really are good."

"Of course the Keller is an awesome person" he stated causing everyone to laugh.

****

Sorry to end it like that update coming real soon. Please review I want to know what you think about this so please review.


End file.
